LadyBatXLanhuaThe Second Month
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Once again, this story is kind of gross, but if you enjoy hearing the word "vagina" a lot, you will enjoy this story :


The Second Month

Only a few weeks ago, Lady Bat had discovered the perfect source of blood: Lanhua. He was excited as he remembered she had said that she has a period twice a month, and when he fed on her sweet, bloody, dripping wet vagina, it brought delightful results for both of them.

Despite how wonderful it had been, Lanhua still felt weird around the cross dresser. She openly hated how he would look at her with sparkling eyes of expectation, which seemed to say, "Lanhua, I want to taste you again". It's not that he hasn't said something along those lines to her these days, but she still didn't like the idea of his tongue licking the blood out of her vagina, which makes her cum despite the fact that he wasn't trying to arouse her.

What made it even more awkward was that she has had these thoughts in her head for a while now of the last time he did that to her. She was nervous, but looking forward to the next time he would suck the blood out, leaving her dry.

She was sitting in her room on her purple bed, looking around the room for something to do, when all of a sudden; she spotted something in the garbage can. It was a bloodstained pad from her last period. She blushed and remembered Lady Bat's tongue inside of her. She put the pad she had picked up back in the garbage can, and looked away from it, crossing her arms as if to protest against these thoughts. Apparently, her protest failed. These thoughts invaded her mind like a flood of water somewhere unwanted, and she blushed, desperately wishing that she hadn't accepted his offer to take the blood gushing from her, now wet, entrance. She practically felt like she had lost her virginity to him when he did that. She had the silent belief that if a man made her cum, even if it was a man in a tight, short skirt like Lady Bat, that her virginity would be lost. As an independent girl, these thoughts made her growl to herself for being weak for even a single moment. She refused to believe that she was his property now, and also, being as Lady Bat, her, Alala, the Black Beauty Sisters, and the Dark Lovers were all living in the same castle together being ruled by Gaito and his ever so loving ex-mermaid princess girlfriend Sarah, she would have to watch what her and Lady Bat did together, even if they aren't a couple. Then again, everyone always suspected SheShe and Mimi of having secret, lesbian sex when everyone would leave the castle for a short outing, so why couldn't Lanhua and Lady Bat be together? For the millionth time, she shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts from her head. She didn't want to feel this way for Lady Bat. Now if he were dressed as a man, she might feel differently, but because he isn't, she feels that she would need to see his cock to have proof that Lady Bat is really a man.

She couldn't help but have another flashback of the last time Lady Bat had been with her in her room with the door locked. i

She hesitantly pulled down her panties. He took the pad out. "What's this?" "It's called a pad. It's used to absorb the blood. Now toss that somewhere and start sucking before I bleed on the covers." She said impatiently. "With pleasure!" he said. He pulled her legs apart, and inserted his tongue. She gasped. She had no idea that it would be pleasurable. She moaned as he sucked and moved his tongue around. It felt like sex. Her cramps were going away, and she was in heaven. Most of the blood was out of her body. She couldn't help it, and orgasmed in his mouth as he drank her blood. When he finished swallowing all the contents that came from her vagina, he came up and licked his lips. "That was delightful! When I was drinking your blood, I suddenly tasted something entirely new! It tasted like strawberries…." He said happily. She was still breathing hard from the pleasure. "I probably orgasmed…. It certainly was wonderful…." She said. "Orgasmed?" "Don't tell me I have to explain that too…." "No…. you don't…. but I had no idea you'd enjoy it too…." "Me neither…."/i

Once again, the purple-haired butterfly turned crimson. He was the only one who has ever been able to make her orgasm. She wasn't able to make herself achieve an orgasm no matter what she did in her masturbation. She had tried everything. On the rare occasion she felt the need to satisfy any sudden sexual needs, she always experimented with different things. She tried fingering, but apparently she was terrible at it, because it brought nothing but pain and annoyance to her body. She tried just touching all over her body, but that only made her desperate and unsatisfied. She always did figure that having someone's tongue inside her vagina would feel good, so she has worked for a long time to be flexible enough to do that to herself. Plus, guys do like girls flexible. She wanted to meet someone's standards. No. Forget that. THEY had to meet HER standards. Apparently, despite the fact that the cross dressing boy had made her cum for the first time in her sixteen years of living, she still wanted a guy the acted like he had a cock and has a masculine voice rather than Lady Bat's sexy female voice and lack of male clothing.

She couldn't take it any longer. In desperation, Lanhua stripped off her elegant purple dress, and tossed it aside. She kept her bra on, but quickly tossed her silky panties aside. She had no need to touch her breasts. Her vagina was what needed satisfaction. In her lust, she forgot that the door wasn't locked. Luckily, no one was in the hallway at the time. She plunged a couple of fingers into her hot, wet vagina. Right after doing so, she made a soft sound of discomfort, and she gently pulled them back out. She forgot that she was terrible at fingering. Then, the slight of what came out on her fingers made her blush a soft shade of pink. Her fingers had blood on them. Either she had injured herself, or she was on her period again. Because she was so flexible, she was going to find out. She put her head between her legs and looked at her vagina. She couldn't see in it, so she let her legs down. She didn't know that a rush of blood would come pouring out when she did so though. She looked at the puddle of blood on her silky covers in shock. Without thinking, she called out Lady Bat's name, wanting him to rid her of her incessant bleeding. He heard his name called and rushed to her room. "What's wro—" he quit talking when he saw Lanhua. If her bra wasn't covering her breasts right now, she would be naked. He gulped so loud that she heard it from across the room. She realized that he was looking at more than just her bloody vagina. This time, more of her body was showing. She blushed. "I….um…." she stuttered. He locked the door without even looking at it first. His eyes were locked on her. He wasn't sure what he was hungrier for: blood or her body. He quickly got down to the matter at hand to get his mind off of having rough sex with her and hearing her desperate cries of pleasure. "Um…. You need me to get rid of your problem?" he asked. She was too embarrassed to answer with words, so she just nodded. The two were both blushing. He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it, getting near her legs. He noticed how embarrassed she was, so he started to take his shirt off. Lanhua saw this and started panicking. "H-hey! I don't have that intention! I just need my blood licked out!" she said. "I'm not taking off more than this. I just figured you'd feeling better if both of us weren't wearing a shirt right now." He winked at her. He seemed so confident. She blushed even more at the sight of his perfect, bare chest. Proof number 1: no breasts. He looked manlier without the girly shirt on. She almost wanted his skirt off too, but she kept quiet about it. "Are you ready?" Lady Bat asked. Lanhua nodded, and clutched the bedspread tight, awaiting the sensation of the bat's warm tongue inside of her. He pulled her legs apart, and observed it just for a moment. He was having the most difficult time keeping from getting hard. His got down near her vagina, and inserted his tongue, earning a cry of pleasure from the butterfly. He wasn't trying to make her lustful; he was just trying to help her. He moved his tongue around inside of her, causing her moans to get louder. He licked and sucked on her vagina, causing her to grip the bedspread tighter. She felt like she was about to cum. After a minute, all of her menstrual blood was gone, but he was enjoying the sounds she made he kept licking her vagina. At last, she cried out for the last time, and came out. He drank down the sweet juices until she was dry, and came up from her lower region, gasping for air. Lanhua was panting heavily after the sweet pleasure she had just received. "Thank you…." She said weakly. "No problem…." He said. He put his shirt back on and was about to leave the room when she said, "Will you lock the door behind you? I'm too tired to get re-dressed. I just want to take a nap." She said. He nodded and locked the door behind him, then snuck back to his room, leaving the beautiful butterfly to sleep for a few hours.


End file.
